Pitch Returns
by dylancarter
Summary: Basically, Pitch returns and wants revenge. Specifically on Jack Frost. All the Guardians have to team up to stop him, and Jack might have found love with a girl. Pitch finds something that will strike close to Jack's heart, and Jack has to decide what matters more: being a Guardian, or true love. Rated T for miner romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl with Ebony Hair

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack leaned forward on his tree branch, watching the girl with ebony hair skate. It was incredible. Jack had never seen anybody skate at that level before. Suddenly the girl, about his physical age, skated to the side of the lake. She bent down fluidly over the snow grabbing something. Jack figured the raven-haired girl didn't see him, most kids didn't believe in the guardians at the age of 14. She skated back to the center of the lake. Just in case she could see him, he leaned against the trunk of the tree, acting like he was sleeping. It was a real shock when a snowball hit him in the face and he tumbled out of the tree.  
"Ow..." Jack groaned.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the girl gasped out an apology.  
"It's fine," Jack said, looking into her eyes for the first time. They were a startling dark blue, which added a nice contrast to the black, chin length hair, and pale skin. She was beautiful. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment until the girl broke the silence, "Are you okay? I wasn't trying to make you fall out of the tree."  
It's fi-" but Jack was caught off-guard with a question, "You can see me?''  
"Yeah," the girl answered, "Should I not be able to?"  
"Ummm... No you should see me," Jack answered.  
"Ok," the girl held out her hand, "I'm Mavis."  
"Jack," Jack responded as he shook her hand.  
"Sooo... Jack, do you go to Taylor Middle School?" Mavis asked. "No, I don't," he said.  
"Oh, well that's too bad. It would've been nice to know someone," she said.  
"Did you just move here?"  
"Yeah."  
Suddenly, a big light shown down. Jack sighed. He had to got meet with the other guardians who were at the Pole. He was genuinely sad to go. He took a risk.  
"Can I meet you here tomorrow? Same time?"  
"Yeah! I'd love that!" Mavis responded.  
"It's a date," Jack said back, resulting in, what Jack thought to be a lovely blush colored her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch's Intrest

Ok, my friend pointed something out to me. She said Mavis seemed a lot like the girl in Hotel Transylvania, and she does, but I just liked the name. Also, for her physical description, I was going for an "Artemis Fowl" look. On with the story!

* * *

**Mavis's pov**

* * *

She went skating to clear her head from the nightmares that had turned to great dreams. That's never happened before. It was like a strange fairytale. The dream went from falling through thin ice, to being rescued by a handsome white haired boy. She skated for hours before he showed up. That's why she threw a snowball at the boy with the white hair. He was the boy from her dream. She had just moved to Burgess. She had no friends, so talking with the boy was the first person Mavis talked to since she moved. Once he said he wanted to meet me again She was ecstatic to see Jack again. She walked home in a haze, unaware she was being followed.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack moved into the trees. He didn't want to scare her with the flying. Obviously she must believe in Jack Frost and the Guardians, but Jack wasn't sure if she knew she believed. He made it to the North Pole without any trouble. He walked into the workshop, around the elves, and into North's office.  
"Hey, guys. You rang?" Jack greeted the other four.  
"You seem exceptionally happy, Jack," Tooth said.  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Bunnymund interrupted, "I think Tooth was referring to the giant grin plastered to your face." Jack rolled his eyes and made a ppft sound with his mouth.  
"Guys." Santa said in a serious tone, "We have other problems."  
Jack didn't really listen. He was too busy thinking about a certain raven-haired girl.  
"Jack!" "Huh?" He answered stupidly.  
"Did you hear what we just said?"  
"Ummm.. No," Jack answered North's question.  
"I said..." He paused for dramatic effect as Jack prompted for him to go on with his wrist. "Pitch Black is back. And he has a personal vendetta against you."  
"Oh," was all he could think to say.  
"How will he do that?" Jack asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Bunnymund asked. Jack shook his head.  
"He'll take someone you care about as a hostage," Bunnymund said. Jack's eyes widened. He immediately thought of Jamie, or Sophie, or... He didn't even want to think the name, but he did. Or Mavis.

* * *

**Pitch's POV  
**

* * *

Pitch calmly followed Mavis as she walked to the lake. He watched her skate for hours before Jack Frost showed up. He was following this girl because last night, he tried to scare her, but couldn't. And the bothered him.  
When he saw Jack Frost he was happy and had to force himself not to attack then. No, he wanted to do something worse than attacking him. He wanted to do something much...crueler. He became more and more interested with this girl...this Mavis Abernathy, especially when she talked to Jack. Pitch thought he might have just found his bait, if the relationship continued. His lips curled into a cruel smile when Jack said he would meet her tomorrow. The Pitch calmly followed Mavis home, sticking to the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: The almost kiss

Ok, I changed the rating to T because I'm paranoid about my miner romance moments. On with the story!

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

The next day Mavis took her bike outside. She was riding it to the lake. Probably not the best idea with the ice and all, but she didn't care. She was too occupied thinking about Jack. She rode down the street where he cousin, Jamie, said the ultimate sled ride. Mavis didn't notice Jack flying above her. Mavis hit a patch of ice and flew off her bike. Next think she knew she was being held bridal-style by a certain white haired someone. She looked into his icy-blue eyes, embarrassed. He laughed at set her down. Mavis felt like she might die of humiliation.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack hated to admit it, but after the meeting he had kinda watched Mavis. Just to be sure she was safe. He wasn't a creepy stalker, he just thought if Pitch new about her... Well, he didn't want to think about that. When he watched her bike flip over he immediately dive down and caught her, but when he inspected the place where her bike tipped over, there was no ice. He set Mavis back on her feet. That beautiful pink blush was back. He loved it. She always got a faint smile when she did. Then Mavis surprised Jack with a question, "Don't your feet get cold?" He looked down at his exposed feet.

"No," he answered.

"Ok," Mavis responded. It sounded more like a question. He laughed and through his arm over he shoulder. He stole a glance at her pale face. She was smiling. A feeling of satisfaction ran through Jack. Maybe she couldn't get him out of her head, like he couldn't get her out of his.

* * *

**Mavis's pov**

* * *

Whoa. That was all she could say when Jack put his arm around her. His skin was cold, but she suddenly felt warm. She walked her bike with his arm casually thrown over her.  
Once they got to the lake Jack asked if she wanted to skate.  
"Oh," was her reply, "I didn't bring my skates. I thought we would just talk."  
"Sounds good," Jack replies enthusiastically.  
They talked for hours, about nothing really in particular. Neither of them would remember what they talked about later, except for one particular conversation.

* * *

**Jack's pov**

* * *

Jack laughed at the joke Mavis told him. Then his laughter was halted by those pretty, dark blue eyes. Her smile fleeted from her fave as she caught his intense icy blue stare. Jack leaned toward her, his lips slight parting. Mavis's eyes started to close. There was only an inch between their lips before Jack pulled away, "Mavis, I can't do this." "What's wrong, Jack?" She asked, concerned.

"I need to tell you something," Jack said. Mavis's blue eyes were wide prompting him to go on. "

I'm not just a normal kid. I'm Jack Frost," he let that sink in.

"You mean the boy my cousin keeps talking about?" she asked. Jack smirked, " Depends on who you cousin is."

"His name is Jamie, Mavis said.

"Then that's a yes," Jack said.

"Then I know everything else you are about to say because it's all Jamie talks about," Mavis said.

"Alright then," Jack said smiling as he let his cool lips brush Mavis's cheek. Jack got the blush he wanted then.

* * *

**Pitch's POV**

* * *

Pitch watched as the two kids leaned into each other. When they abruptly pulled away, he had to squeeze the bridge of his nose to stop the sudden flow of anger. The he watched Jack kiss her cheek. _I think I have my bait_, Pitch thought excitedly.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

They talked for another half an hour or so, until Mavis's phone went off. She looked at the screen and laughed. It read: **Jamie:**  
**Hey! U shud come ova and sled with us. **She laughed.  
"What?" Jack asked. She showed him the text.  
"I taught him how to text like a pro," she said. Jack laughed, "We'll, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Games and Do-overs

Ok, I feel the need to say I am a girl. I know Dylan is usually a guy name, but I'm a girl, named Dylan. Yeah, so... On with the story!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack beat Mavis to her bike.  
"I'll get it," Jack told her.  
"No," she argued, "It's my bike."  
"But I would be the worst," he paused, confused.  
"What exactly am I?" He asked.  
"Ummm... My friend," Mavis said. Jack tried not to be disappointed, "Okay, then I'd be the worst friend ever if I didn't carry your bike. She huffed. Jack took that as a yes.  
They walked in a comfortable silence to Mavis's house. Mavis popped the garage door and attempted to take the bike from Jack, but he held the bike firmly.  
"I've got it. Now where does it go?" Mavis directed him to the correct place in the garage. Then she grabbed a sled that Jack quickly stole from her and carried it all the way to Jamie's.

Jamie was over joyed when he say Jack. He ran and grabbed Jack's middle in a big bear hug.  
"Whoa. Hi Jamie! Uh.. Can't breathe," he said. Jammie pulled back.  
"Well, who wants to go sledding?" Jack asked. All the kids hands shot into the air. All Mavis did was watch. Eventually Jack can't over and asked, " Don't you want to go sledding?"  
"Ugh! Okay! Confession time!" She said, "I've never actually been sledding."  
"What?!" Jack asked, "C'mon I'll teach you."  
He picked up the sled and set it on the little hill everyone was using as the start of the sled run.  
"Don't do anything crazy," Mavis warned. Jack laughed and said, "Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am." Mavis, in response muttered, "I know you do, Frost." That only made Jack laugh again. He helped her get onto the sled, then sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned forward to see his favorite thing: Mavis's blush.  
"Alright, Jammie. Let her rip," Jack said. With that being said the kids all pushed on Jack's back to get the sled going. They went down to the end of the slope, but Jack kept it going past that. Once he thought Mavis was comfortable on the sled he sped it up. She gasped, but he tightened his arms around her and whispered,"Don't be scared. I got ya," in her ear. She nodded. Eventually as the past statues and did 180s Mavis started to laugh. When they got off the sled, Mavis's face was bright red from the cold air blowing in her face. He just smiled, and once again leaned in with his lip slightly parted and eyes closing. She did the same. Their lips were once again an inch apart before the kids ran up yelling, "That was awesome!" Jack pulled away, again, but this time he awkwardly ran the hand that wasn't holding his shepherd's crook, through his white locks. Jack picked up the sled and they all made their way to Jamie's backyard when they got there, Jack set the sleigh down, picked up a snowball, and hurled it at Mavis, declaring, "Snowball fight!" Then they were all throwing snowballs at each other. Jack and Mavis were only throwing snowballs at each other. Jack was letting her win. Eventually, Mavis threw one straight into his face. Jack, not really mad, flew up towards her, grabbing her and and pushing her into the snow. He decided he was going to give this one last shot. He leaned in to kiss Mavis, her arms pinned away from her body by Jack's hands. When he was close enough to her, she leaned up, meeting his lips. Mavis's lips were so warm on his. Finally, he had to come up for air. Hey, even immortals have to breathe. He looked down at her. She was beaming. Jack was sure his face resembled the same look. Then a Scandinavian accent called out, "Jack, what do you think you are doing?"

_Oh, no,_ Jack thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

**North's POV  
**

* * *

North couldn't believe that boy. They warn him to be careful about his obvious affection towards others, and he goes out kissing a girl right in the open. Pitch could be anywhere why was he being so obvious about relationships.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack was mortified. Here he was, pinning a girl to the snow kissing her. In front of little kids! And he got caught by all the other guardians.  
When Santa asked him what he was doing, he flew his way off of Mavis, then helped her to her feet. He kept her hand in his though. He dragged her over to the other Guardians. Jack decided to try his luck.  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
"What's up?" Tooth asked, "Really? We warned you, Jack. We warned you to be  
careful."  
"Tooth, this isn't the time," Bunnymund said, eyeing Mavis. She caught his glance and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Mavis." She held her hand out for a few awkward seconds and when no one excepted the handshake, she pushed her hand into her pocket. "Jack, may we speak to you in private?" Santa asked. Jack nodded, and walked out of the kids' ear-shot. Mavis, realizing what he wanted asked if the kids wanted hot chocolate. Well played, thought Jack. When they were put of earshot Jack looked at them expectantly.  
"Jack," Santa said in a pained voice, "You are putting that girl in danger."  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"We told you, Pitch will get to you through someone you care about and you kissing that girl-" Santa said before he was interrupted by Jack's angry, "She has a name. It's Mavis."  
"Well you are putting Mavis I'm danger of being kidnapped by Pitch," Santa said. That caught Jack's attention.  
"How can I protect her?" Jack asked.  
"We have two options," Santa said, "You can either not be in contact with her until we catch Pitch, or never let her out of your site."  
"I should talk to her about it," Jack said, "If her staying with me puts her in danger she deserves to know."  
"I agree," Santa said.  
"So do I," Bunnymund said.  
"Me too," said Tooth. Sandy nodded his head in consent. Jack sighed and started to walk toward Mavis. How was he going to say this without scaring her?


	6. Chapter 6: Desicions

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack waited calmly for Mavis to come back. When she did she had a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Mavis, can I talk to you?" Jack asked. Mavis nodded. He lead her just outside of Jamie's backyard.  
"What is it, Jack?" He sighed.  
"Mavis..." he said. It sounded like a surrender.  
"Did Jamie tell you about Pitch?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Mavis answered.  
"Well, he's back, and he has a personal vendetta against me." He let that sink in.  
"So..." Mavis trailed on, "How will he do that?"  
"By capturing someone close to me, and after that kiss, means you," Jack said. Again he let it sink in.  
"Are you sacred?" Jack asked. Mavis paused then shook her head. Jack went on, "So I can protect you through two ways, and it's your choice. I can either not be seen with you until we find Pitch, but I think that leaves gaps, or O can never let you out of my sight." Mavis was silent.  
"It's complete your choice, because it's your safety on the line, and I am so sorry that I put you in this dangerous position," Jack said.  
"I like the second one," Mavis said timidly. She was looking down. Jack out his hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes as he said, "I like that one two." They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.  
"So that's settled," Jack said, "C'mon let's go have some fun."


	7. Chapter 7: The first night

**Ok, guys, I'm not obsessed with reviews, but if you have any ideas, questions, concerns, constructive criticism, or just want to share what you had for lunch today review! On with the story!**

* * *

**Mavis's POV **

* * *

They spent the rest of the day playing in the snow. Then Mavis, followed by Jack went home. Mavis started to make some mac&cheese, not her most preferred dinner, but her dad wasn't off of work today. When the mac&cheese was done she dished herself out a bowl. Not wanting to be rude she asked in Jack wanted any. He rolled her eyes and said, "Just eat, Mavis." She scarfed down the small pot and started to walk up the stairs.  
"What are you doing?'' Jack asked. She smiled and said, "Getting ready for bed."  
"This early?" Jack asked. Mavis replied, "You'll see." Jack followed her upstairs, where Mavis grabbed her pajamas. She walked to the bathroom that was across the hall. She quickly changed, washed off her light make-up, brushed her teeth, and replaced her contacts with her glasses. The she walked out to see Jack right next to the door. She narrowed her eyes. He just smirked. Then she went back to her room, and pulled out her favorite movie that would probably bore Jack to tears. That was her intention, anyway.

She walked back down the stairs and turned on the TV, Jack following her the whole time, except her was flying. She put the movie "Tangled" into the DVD player. As the previews were playing she made popcorn. She sat down on the couch just as the movie started and patted the seat next to her for Jack to sit. He obliged.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

He soooo knew Mavis put that movie in to annoy him. But actually he liked it. He wasn't really thrilled about the whole "princess movie" thing, but he liked the characters. It made him laugh sometimes and in the big romantic parts he pretended to gag, annoying the heck out of Mavis. When the movie finished, Mavis threw her popcorn bag away, and walked up stairs, grabbing extra blankets. She answered his quizzical looks with a, "Well, Jack Frost being in your bedroom ought to make it colder." he actually agreed with her. As she put her blankets over the covers of her bed, Jack hovered down until his feet were touching the ground. It was only then when he realized how tiny- petite he guessed- she was. Jack was about 5'7" she had to be about 5' nothing. It really only made her that much more adorable to him. She flicked on the TV, once again earning quizzical looks from Jack.  
"I can't sleep without noise," she said  
"Oh..." Jack trailed on. She pulled tho covers over her and almost instantly fell asleep. Jack sat in the chair next to her desk all night as she slept. She stirred a lot, and sometimes muttered in her sleep. One time she spoke so clearly he had thought she had woken, but she hadn't. She had said one simple word that made Jack feel like crying. She said his name.


	8. Chapter 8: Fear itself

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Mavis rolled over groggily in her bed and groaned. Her bed was so comfortable, the way it only can be in the morning.  
"Are you awake, sunshine?" said Jack.  
"Mmmmm... What time is it?" Mavis asked.  
"10:45" Jack said. That woke Mavis up. She shot into a sitting position, "Why didn't the alarm go off?"  
"It did," said Jack, then he caught site of Mavis's glare.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Mavis asked.  
"Because you looked like you needed the rest," Jack replied. Mavis tool a deep breath. She understood when Jack was coming from.  
"Why is it such a big deal for you to wake up early?" Jack asked.  
"It's the only time of the day I get to see my dad," Mavis said sadly. Jack's eyes filled with guilt and empathy, "It's ok, though, I'll try again tomorrow," Mavis said. She started to get up.  
"What are you doing?" asked Jack.  
"Going down stairs to eat," Mavis said. She made toast and buttered it. Then she scarfed it down, and ran upstairs and brushed her teeth, hair, put in her contacts, and applied her little amounts of make-up. Then she grabbed her jeans and pulled in a Beatles t-shirt. Then she walked back down the stairs to see Jack talking with someone. _ What the-_ she thought. She peeked around the corner trying to get a view of the new being in the room, and here what Jack was saying. Jack sounded angrier than he has ever been.  
"If you touch her, you'll have the fight of your life," Jack said. The new figure just laughed. Then she caught a site if his eyes. They were a starting yellow. He must have seen Mavis staring because he winked at her and said, "I would leave to comfort your scared little girlfriend, if were you," said the man who she had just realized was none other than Pitch Black. Pitch vanished as Jack aimed his fist at the place Pitch had been standing.  
"Jack?" Mavis asked quietly. He looked at her with a martyred expression on his face. He opened his arms towards her, and she fell into them, shivering i.  
"Shhhh..." Jack murmured, "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't be scared. I've got ya."


	9. Chapter 9: Fights & Comfort for Mavis

Hello, next installment!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack watched Mavis run up the stairs smiling, unaware he was about to become incredibly protective of her. Everything was normal for the first five minutes, then it all went downhill. Suddenly, black-nightmare sand surrounded Jack. He readied his shepherd's crook, praying Pitch left Mavis alone. Then the dark sand parted and none other than Pitch Black stood before him. Jack glared as Pitch leered at him.  
"Awww... wittle Jack has a cwush," Pitch taunted in a horrible mock baby voice. Jack conjured icicles to hurl at Pitch.  
"None of that, mister," Pitch said letting his nightmares consumed Jack's ice.  
"Don't worry," Pitch drawled on, "I won't hurt your little girlfriend." Jack glared, and Pitch added, "Yet."  
"If you touch her, you'll have the fight of your life," Jack said. Pitch laughed. He winked at something behind Jack; he thought it was one of his nightmares, though. He never dreamed it had been Mavis until Pitch said, "I would leave to comfort your scared little girlfriend, if were you." Pitch leered once again and vanished before Jack's fist could make contact with Pitch's face.  
"Jack?'' a small voice asked. Jack's heart tore to pieces when he saw Mavis's shattered expression. Without thinking, he opened his arms to her, and she fell into them, shaking.  
"Shhhh..." he murmured as he rubbed comforting circles on her back with his hand, "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't be scared. I've got ya." He dropped his head into her shoulder, every once and a while kissing her neck.


	10. Chapter 10: Mavis's definition of Fun

Next installment!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Mavis and Jack stayed like that for a while, until Jack pulled away to look into her eyes. They weren't scared. They were knowing. Jack realized Mavis wasn't afraid of Pitch.  
"Aren't you scared?" he asked. Mavis paused, in which she bit her lip.  
"No," she said. Jack gave her a quizzical look.  
"That was an epiphany,"she said  
"Epiphany?" Jack asked, perplexed.  
"A sudden realization of great truth," Mavis said.  
"And what did you realize?" Jack asked.

"That I really am in danger," Mavis said. It just about broke Jack's heart. Mavis realized this because she backpedal,"Not that it matters. I'm a big girl. I tie my own shoes and everything." Jack smiled. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away to answer the newly ringing phone.

"Hi, Aunt Jackie," there was a pause.  
"Yeah, sure I can do that," another pause.  
"Oh, no, it's fine," pause.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll bring my books there," pause.  
"Of course it's not a problem. I was getting lonely anyway," She stuck her tongue out at Jack.  
"I'll be right over," Mavis said then hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" asked Jack.  
"Jamie and Sophie's mom. My aunt," Mavis said starting to collect her books.  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked when Mavis pulled her red Vans on.  
"Babysitting," Mavis said. Then Jack understood.

They got to Jamie's house just as Mavis's aunt was walking out. She pulled Mavis into a big hug saying, "Thank you! You are such a life-saver!" Mavis smiled, "Anytime, Aunt Jackie." Mavis and Jack walked in and Mavis was smart enough to duck into the coat closet. Jack was left to get tackled by Jamie.  
"Jack! Jack! Jack!" he yelled.  
"Yeah," Jack said, "Hi,Jamie." Mavis came out of the coat closet and picked up Sophie. "Hi, little ankle-bitter," Mavis said. Jack smiled. She had just sounded like somebody else Jack knew.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

The kids were all watching a movie. Except Mavis. She was studying for mid-terms. At a brand new school. She was currently writing an essay about Charles Dickens's reason for writhing Oliver Twist and the message he conveyed through it.  
"Whacha doin'?" Jack asked.  
"Writing an essay," Mavis answered. She stared at Jack.  
"I like essays. I think they're fun," Mavis said. Jack smiled the trouble-maker smile.  
"Well, then. I think we need to work on your definition of fun," Jack said, lifting Mavis up and throwing her onto his soldier. She pounded on his back half-heartedly. Jack walked to the den, and dumped Mavis gently onto the floor, and started to tickle her stomach. As she squirmed trying to get away, Jack found the spot under her rib-cage that made her laugh so much more. Eventually, Jack stopped and Mavis taking almost no time to recover, popped her feet onto his chest, kicking him off of her.  
"Ow," Jack complained, bur she knew he wasn't hurt.  
"I have to finish my essay," Mavis said.  
"You do that," Jack said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her before she could leave.  
"Did that change your definition of fun?" Jack asked, teasingly.  
"Yes," Mavis answered ,walking back to the family room to finish her essay.


	11. Chapter 11: Sleep well, Princess

I'm sorry this chapter is soooo short. I literally do not know what to do now. I have the ending all planned and I can't wait to post it, but I've got a lot of filler first. This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. Yeah, if you have ideas please review them.

Yeah, so...On with the story

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

They stayed at Jamie's until both Jamie and Sophie fell asleep. Jack lifted Jamie and brought him to his room as Mavis did the same with Sophie. Jack propped Jamie onto his bed and puller his cover over them.  
"Don't let the bed-bugs bite," he told a sleeping Jamie. When Jack came down, Mavis's aunt was thanking her.

They walked home, Jack sticking extremely close to Mavis. It was dark, and Pitch could be anywhere. He certainly wasn't taking any more chances. And to be honest, Jack couldn't lose Mavis. Not now, Not ever.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

When Mavis got home, she skipped up the steps into her room to get pjs. She got ready for bed fairly quickly. Then she got to her room, Jack following her the whole way (except in the bathroom.) She flipped the TV on, and pulled out a new pillow, moving hers onto the right side of her bed. She figured Jack would figure it out. He did. As soon as she pulled the covers over her, Jack was lying next to her, on top of the blankets. Mavis rolled onto her side and Jack did too. He put his arm over her, protectively.  
"Sleep well, Princess," he said kissing her hair. Mavis smiled and let sleep engulf her.


	12. Chapter 12: Mavis's dad

This romance stuff is getting harder and harder. Anyway, Next installment of Pitch Returns. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Mavis didn't stir that much that night. Around two A.M. She woke up. She sat up. Jack looked at her, concerned.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
"Around two," Jack said. Mavis groaned, and changed the TV channel.  
"What was wrong with that show?" Jack asked.  
"Were you watching it?" Mavis asked.  
"No," Jack answered.  
"I need shows I've seen to fall asleep," Mavis explained.  
"Oh," Jack said. Once Mavis was satisfied with the TV, she curled up next to Jack, one hand on his chest and the other under her pillow. Her head wasn't on the pillow though. It was lying on Jack's chest too. And he didn't mind one bit. No frost covered Mavis thanks to the blankets separating them, except in her hair, which Jack relentlessly stroked the rest of the night with his hand. He had never been more content.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Mavis woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Mmmm..." She groaned.  
"Your alarm is going off," Jack said.  
"Oh!" Mavis exclaimed, hoping out of bed.  
"Thanks, Jack!" She said running downstairs to eat with her dad.  
"Mavi!" Her dad greeted her.  
"Morning, Dad," she said. They talked back and forth over breakfast until her dad kissed her forehead goodbye and left for work.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Watching Mavis with her dad was interesting for Jack. When she was with him she wasn't as serious. She was a kid when she was with him. Not an adult. It kinda made Jack feel bad. He had spent his whole life being a child, and she never seemed to be one. It really made him think, Mavis needs to make friends. Maybe then she can get out of the house, since she's there pretty much all the time. Well school started Monday and it was Saturday. She wouldn't have long to wait. Jack smiled to himself at the idea of Mavis going to the movies and spending time with friends.


	13. Chapter 13: The Meeting at the Pole

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack and Mavis decided to go skating that afternoon. As they walked to the lake, Jack teased Mavis.  
"So your dad calles you Mavi?" Jack asked playfully.  
"Actually my mum used to call me that," Mavis said, locking her eyes onto the horizon.  
"What happened to your mom?" Jack asked.  
"She died in a car crash when I was eight," Mavis said, her eyes filling with tears.  
"I'm sorry," Jack said.  
"It's just something I have to live with," Mavis said.

"Well, the fact that you do says a lot about you," Jack said squeezing her hand.  
"Look, can we just skate," She asked. They had made it to the lake.  
"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to make oh upset or pry or anything," Jack said.  
"It's fine," she said, "It's just, I don't talk about it to- to anyone." Her voice cracked. Jack pulled her I to his arms like he had so many times before. He held her util she started to shiver through her thick black button-up sweater dress.  
They skated for about an hour, when Bunnymund showed up.  
"Jack there's a meeting at the Pole," he informed Jack. Jack looked at Mavis. He couldn't leave her alone. That would give Pitch an open invitation to snatch Mavis. Jack wasn't going to let that happen. Ever.  
"She can come," Bunnymund said, looking at Mavis, "The meeting's kinda about her after all." Mavis was wrapping her arm threw Jack's then.  
"So this is the little shelia," Bunny greeted her.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Mavis said extending her hand once again in greeting. This time it was accepted enthusiastically.  
"Let's go!" Bunny said tapping his foot thrice on the ground, opening a rabbit hole. They all jumped through it and ended up I'm North's workshop.  
"Whoa..." Mavis said, shocked.  
"I know," Jack answered. Just then North came up grabbing Mavis's free hand warmly in salutations.  
"Ah, Miss Mavis Abernathy," North said," Yes, you have a perfect record on the nice list."  
"You do?" Jack asked, "We'll have to fix that."  
"Now Jack," North said, "Don't influence her onto the naught list."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack answered in a mock innocent voice. Then Tooth flew over.  
"Oh, Mavis," she said, "It's so nice to meet you. You had perfect baby teeth, and I heard that you still do."  
"Yeah," Mavis said, "I work really hard on that." North guffawed.  
"I like your shelia, Jack!" Bunny said. Mavis laughed, but that laughter was halted by a cool one. Standing before the Guardians and Mavis was Pitch Black.  
"Ah, Jack," he crooned, "You pick them well than. Well that's gonna change soon when your heart is broken over this girl, by my hand or hers." Jack was aiming his staff at Pitch, but Mavis walked straight up to him and punched him right on the nose. He vanished. All the Guardians stared at her.  
"This doesn't effect my perfect record does it?" she asked. Everyone laughed.  
"No, I don't think it does," said North. Jack went over and kissed her.  
"That was amazing," he told her. Then Jack saw his favorite thing again. Mavis was blushing.


	14. Chapter 14: Strength

Guys, a song that totally matches this story, is Rhythm of Love by the Plain White t's. Seriously, it's a perfect match. So check it out!.

Next installment!

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Mavis didn't really listen to the meeting. There were two things distracting her. The first, and most dire, was the fact that she just punched the boogie man in the face. Not that Mavis ever got scared. Horror movies, haunted houses, and even old friends trying to scare her never could. She couldn't really think of anything that scared her. The other thing that was distracting Mavis, which was lesser in scale to the former, was the presence of Jack's arm around her shoulder. She was pretty used to it though. Often times now, Jack would do that when he thought Mavis's safety was in question, which was both endearing to her and infuriating her. It was so cute and flattering, but it also kind of implied that Mavis couldn't handle her self. However, Mavis couldn't get mad at Jack. He was the only person who really seemed to care about her. Sure, her dad in the morning for breakfast, but never really anybody she could talk to. It was nice having him. At least he got her out of the house, made her laugh and smile, and occasionally try to help her study for her mid-terms. Not that he understood most of what was going on. It was also evident that he just wanted we to be okay, but there was a new intensity of his protecting nature of Mavis. After she told him about her mom, he looked at her with wonder, but she couldn't be sure of what the wonder was for.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack drifted in and out of paying attention to the meeting. He was thinking about Mavis. After she told him about her mom, he was amazed. Mavis was just a 14 year old girl, but she was so strong. When she was Jamie's age her mother died, and as much as she doesn't talk about it, not many people could handle that, but she has. For six years. And then add a father that she barely sees? Forget it. Most 14 year olds Jack had seen couldn't handle it. Mavis was definitely one of a kind. And he definitely wasn't losing her anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauty& School

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Mavis didn't do much that night. After editing her multitude of essays for midterms that were next week, she went to bed. Jack, of course had been by her side all night, and when she has editing her essays, Jack tried to help her with her grammar. He want very good with his grammar.  
Mavis went to bed and as far assume new nothing out of the usual happened. Once again she woke up to cool lips pressed against her own. At first, she was alarmed, but then realized it was Jack. When she noticed she responded. He pulled away thought, as soon as she kissed him back.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said, his voice playful, but his expression solemn.  
"If I'm sleeping beauty, that makes you price charming," Mavis said.  
"Does it?" Jack asked sounding uninterested. That's when Mavis rolled her eyes and got ready to go to school. Jack followed her to school, Ito the office.  
"Hello, welcome to Taylor Middle School," said the woman. She drawled on telling Mavis all the things the school had to offer and finally, handed Mavis her schedule.  
"Oh, this is Stephanie, she'll be your busy and show you around the school. The girl looked up and down Mavis's small figure, chomping on her gum loudly. Finally, she asked where's your locker?"  
"Ummm.." Mavis looked at her schedule," 8-726." The girl walked away and Mavis assumed she was to follow. Once Stephanie showed her her locker, it was clear she wasn't being helped any longer.  
In Mavis's first class, she jumped into a conversation the kid next to her was having with his friend. One kid got annoyed and said, "Sectromsepra!" Mavis got a look of shock on her face.  
"You don't know what that means do you?" the boy asked.  
"Isn't it the spell that gives your opponent a sword cut?" Mavis asked. The boy then git a look of shock on his face. He held out his hand, "I'm Edward." Mavis excepted the handshake, "Mavis." The bell rang.  
"Good luck with the test of the day, Mavi Wavy!" Edward called at her. She rolled her eyes. At least she made a friend.


	16. Chapter 16: Finding a New Seat

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Mavis got really confused after second period because no one bothered to tell her that they were on an assemble schedule. Luckily, she ran into Edward who told her it was an assembly schedule and to head to the gym. Obviously, since it was her first day and she had the worst luck she sat next to the popular kids. Mavis didn't want to be popular. She just wanted to get through school.  
"Hey," a blonde stereotypical cheerleader said.  
"Hey," Mavis answered. The girl laughed slightly.  
"Why don't you find another seat?" A guy behind Mavis _ooooooed._  
"Why don't you make me?" Mavis asked. The boy behind her made the same sound again. The girl went to sit over with what must have been another popular kid.  
"What a freak!" She said, but Mavis didn't care. She looked above her with a smile. A certain white-haired boy floated above her with his teeth gritted and fists balled. He saw her looking and smiled, giving her a thumbs up. _Well, at least he's here,_ Mavis thought happily.


	17. Chapter 17: Idea

Next installment! Guys, we are reaching the end of our story, but rest assured, I'm planning on doing a sequel and already have many ideas for said sequel. I will post a link after this story is over, because if I didn't, there would be spoilers. The sequel would have romance, but would be more plot driven than his one.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

After the assembly, Mavis had English. Jack noticed Mavis leaning forward eagerly taking in every word the teacher said. Jack wasn't great with school, but he could put two and two together. Mavis loved literature, and it was quite obviously wanted to be an author. The way she was writing those essays. Just thinking about how Mavis curled her lip when she concentrated made Jack feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
"Hi, I'm Mavis," that made Jack look down.  
"Hey, I'm Jen," the girl sitting next to Mavis said.

The rest of the day went in without a hitch. Jen and Mavis obviously were friends already, and that Edward kid hung out with them to. Apparently, Jen and Edward were already pretty good friends.  
"Hey!" Edward said, "We should invite Mavis to the Garage!"  
"The what?" Mavis asked.  
"We watch a movie and listen to music and stuffs," Edward said.  
"I'd be delighted to attend," Mavis said in a pretty good fake British accent.  
"Great," both Jen and Edward answered.

When Mavis got out of school, went over to the piano in the living room. She started to play and the music was incredible.  
"What song is that?" Jack asked.  
"Piano Man, by Billy Joel," Mavis answered.  
"It's good," Jack said. Mavis just nodded. Mavis played in for a few minutes, but as if he wasn't there, Mavis started to song, "Sing us a song. You're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Cuz we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got is feelin' alright. La de da dee dee da..." She went on for the rest of the song and Jack was speechless. Out of all his years, she was the best singer he had heard. Once she was finished, Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and ducking his head into her shoulder. She smiled and said, "I have home work.'' It took her about an hour to finish, and then she sat next to him on the couch where Jack was perched. She leaned into him, resting her head on his ribcage. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Eventually Mavis fell asleep. She looked much more innocent and child-like when she slept. _It's another thing I love about her,_ Jack thought. _Wait..._ Jack thought. _Love?_ Yeah that was right. He, Jack Frost, had fallen in love with this girl. _ I need a way to show her,_ Jack thought, carrying Mavis to her bed. Jack smiled when an idea came to her. _ She's gonna love this_, he thought.


	18. Chapter 18: Auroa Lee

I'm sorry, ok? I know it's been 5 days! But do not worry this chapter contains extreme fluffiness. You were warned. You were sooooo warned.

* * *

**Jack's** **POV**

* * *

Jack sat at Mavis's desk, writing feverishly. Words swirled in his head until he got to the point where he was proud of it. He worked until the sound of Mavis's alarm went off. Oh,shoot, Jack though and he huffily shoved the paper into his hoodie pocket.  
"What was that?" Mavis asked.  
"What was what?" Jack asked playfully in answer. Mavis rolled her eyes and got ready for school. As she ate breakfast, Jack said, "I have to make a storm while you're at  
school. So, don't leave the school and don't go anywhere alone. Pitch won't strike if he knows it'll be noticed you're gone." Mavis sighed, "Yes, Mother." Jack laughed. As soon as he was sure Mavis was safe he left to make storms. When he got back Mavis was chatting with Edward. Honestly, Jack loves to see Mavis be a normal teen, but he kinds got jealous when he talked with Mavis. They were so alike. _ What if Mavis realized this and left him?_ E_dward was mortal, like her. O shoot! He was immortal. Him and Mavis- no. _Jack wouldn't accept that. He pulled his finished poem, and a perfect date came to his mind.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Jack met her after school and walked her home. Mavis did her homework and then Jack told her to grab her coat.  
"What?" Mavis asked.  
"I'm taking you out on a date," jack said and Mavis smiled. He brought her outside, then lifted her small figure onto his body. He took of soaring and a sense of pure wonder filled Mavis. She wasn't scared. She trusted Jack, but this flying, this was incredible. They soared for about an hour and Jack landed softly onto the ground, surrounded by think trees of a forest.  
"Did you like that?" he asked. Mavis nodded. Jack sat down on the snow and Mavis plopped down next to him, mimicking the time the had talked by the lake, except this time Jack pulled Mavis into his lap.  
"Watch this," he whispered into her ear. As if on cue, the Aurora Lee shot colors across the sky. After about half an hour of watching the lights (well Mavis watched, Jack just watched her reactions) Jack pulled out the poem.  
"Here," he said handing it to her, "It's not very good, but it's the thought that counts,right?" Mavis held up her hand to hush him. She was reading. The paper said:

As she stands there I can't help but think  
Why her luscious lips are ever so pink  
Why her moves are so graceful,  
Her heart so kind,  
She is ever so thankful,  
For healthy body and mind.  
Her strength unmatchable,  
Though not physical, not of that kind,  
Her spirit never ceases,  
Which is what purely ignites mine.  
Though behind this combustion I can see,  
That this fire has a great fee  
Tears stinging her cuts and burns,  
As she gets to know the world and always learns.  
Secrets hidden beyond sight,  
No, her heart not light,  
But I guess that's love,  
The soul seen through the eyes,  
Touched with a kiss,  
As my soul continuously flyies with bliss.

"Wow.." Mavis trailed on. She didn't know how to react so she just twisted in his lap and kissed him.  
"So you liked it?" Jack asked, as Mavis re-read it.  
"I love it," Mavis answered with tears in her eyes.  
"Good," Jack said kissing her hair. She leaned back into his chest, and fell asleep out of lure exhaustion. Jack smiled, picked Mavis up bridal-style and flew her home, tucking her into bed. He was completely unaware Pitch Black had been watching the whole thing.

* * *

**Pitch's POV**

* * *

Pitch witnessed the whole "date" as Jack has called it. He knew that if he were to kidnap the girl, Jack would come running to her rescue. That's when Pitch started to do what he did best: plot dastardly deeds.


	19. Chapter 19: Fear and Trickery

Ok, again, we are about to end this story, and I am going to write a sequel. The question is, should I post it attached to this story? OR as it's own?

Next installment!

* * *

**Narrator**

* * *

Mavis and Jack had a normal Saturday. They sat around watching movies, eating popcorn, and chatting on aimlessly. Mavis decided not to go to the "garage" with Edward and Jen. She wanted to hang out with Jack, but then h had surprised her with that awesome date that seemed...magical. Not that she expected anything different. He was a Guardian. Nothing was impossible with them.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

Mavis was practicing her clarinet. After all, she did have an exam on Monday. she looked back toward Jack, who was lying horizontally across he bed, conjuring frost with his long, pale hand. She turned back to her sheet music. Quarter, quarter, rest, rest, she read. Then she played them again, and again. Finally, not looking up from the sheet music, she said, "I think I've got it," but when she turned around, Jack wasn't on her bed. Next thing Mavis knew, there was a new pair of hands on her clarinet, resting on the bell and the barrel. Mavis twisted her head to the side and looked at Jack, who was smiling as he pulled the clarinet and Mavis into his chest. He kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Maybe you should take a break." Mavis laughed and nodded. He lightly took the instrument out of her hands and setting it on her desk. Then he grasped her shoulders and turned her around, then pulled her against his chest once again.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

They stayed like that until Jack heard a scream. Tooth's scream. HE released MAvis and say Tooth's figure, almost over run by Fearlings. Jack grasped Mavis's shoulders again, panic threatening to close in on Jack's insides.  
"Mavis, I'll be right back, shut the window after me and don't open it unless it's me," he said quickly. Mavis nodded quickly. Then Hack hurled himself out the window and went to find Tooth. When he got to the place he was sure she had need attacked, there was nothing there. No nightmare sons, not even a sign of a struggle.  
"Tooth," he called out. Then nightmare sand, shaped as a horse, attacked him. By the time Jack had defeated it, he realized what had happened. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Tooth being attacked was an illusion. Obviously to get him away from Mavis. Oh, no! Mavis! Jack left the scene and flew through Mavis's open window.  
"Mavis!" Jack called out desperately. There was no reply. He searched through the whole house. Mavis was no where.  
"PITCH!" Jack screamed, falling onto his knees. Tears rolled down Jack's face, something that had never happened before. Jack felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He made up his mind, and flew to the Pole to get all the guardians together.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

As soon as Jack left Mavis shut the window. She sat on her bed for a minute, but them couldn't take the silence. She started to pace, and then even that became to stressful. She didn't know what was going on. The way Jack for all intense, she new something was wrong. Mavis just didn't know what. _Ugh!_ She thought. She was probably stressing herself out for no reading. She walked over to the TV and manually turned up the volume so loud she couldn't possibly focus on anything but what the characters of the show were saying. Mavis slightly relaxed to the noise if the TV. But when she turned around, any source of relaxation flew from her mind and body. Standing before her was Pitch Black. He smiled at her cruelly, " So this is the little girl that Jack gave his heart to? Personally I'm unimpressed." Mavis barely heard him. She was frozen on place. Something welled in her insides, but it was a feeling she had only felt once before, at her mother's funeral, before she knew her dad. Mavis was scared. Pitch must've noticed because his eyes grew more interested in her. He waved his right hand, and unconsciousness overtook Mavis. She didn't even have time to scream for Jack.


	20. Chapter 20: Seperated

I'm sorry this is getting sad! It's just how the story goes! In fact I had this whole ending planned out from the beginning. Also, someone called me irksome (which I am) and I'm not naming names! That review made me laugh soooo hard. LOL Well yeah. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

When Mavis woke up she was uncomfortably cold. Not the way she was when Jack was there. No, that was a pleasant kind of cold, but this this cold was lonely, dark and suffocating. Like she would never no what is was to be warm again. Shivers rocked down her spine painfully.  
"Ah, look who's awake," said a voice full of cruelty. Mavis opened her eyes and saw feet and the hem of black robes. Mavis being who she was had to duck behind some kind of verbal defense said, "Nice dress." That's when a single file line of nightmare sand grazed her arm, leaving a pretty good size gash. Mavis gasped in pain, sat up, and applied pressure to the wound with her other hand.  
"I don't like your tone, Girly,' Pitch said. Mavis just glared.  
"I find your-ah- little verbal defense amusing and immature. I would expect more for a girl that wants to be an author," he said. Mavis's eyes widened. Pitch smiled at the change of expression, "Yes," he said, "I've been watching you for weeks." Mavis then stared at Pitch like hew was off his rocker. Which he was.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could to the Pole. He flew threw the window and landed in the same room Bunnymund had kidnapped him so the guardians could "Welcome" him.  
"North!" Jack yelled and there was a fierceness Jack had never heard in his own voice. North came bustling out of his office, caught site of the boys face and asked, "What's wrong, Jack? And where's Mavis?" Jack didn't say anything. He just stared into North's eyes sadly. Understanding flooded North's eyes and he quickly sent word to the other Guardians. When everyone got there, Santa filled them in so Jack didn't have to talk about it. But Santa did play a video of her being kidnapped that would've broken Jack's heart, but his heart was gone. It was with Mavis. All the Guardians seemed to know this already.  
"Guys, I have to go save her," Jack said.  
"Not alone, you don't," said Tooth taking on her motherly tones. Jack smiled. Well, it was more of a grimace. Jack didn't have the capability to smile.  
"To the sled," North said, putting his arm around Jack's shoulder.  
"We'll get her back," he whispered to Jack. Jack nodded gratefully.  
Thank you," he whispered in a dead broken voice.


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting place and Jamie

For whatever reason, I feel the need to say that once again, I'm a girl. I got some really awesome reviews last time. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack didn't fly around the sled like he used to. He didn't have the heart to fly for pleasure, especially when Mavis had enjoyed it so much. Mavis. Just thinking her name made Jack's insides squirm uncomfortably.  
Jack suddenly heard a tortured scream.  
"Mavis!" he yelled. "Down! Go down!" he screamed at Santa. Santa responded by making the sled dive at a ninety degree angle. The scream stopped as soon as it started. When they landed, they were in Jamie's yard.  
"No," Jack said, "This can't be right. I heard her scream."  
"I heard it too, mate," Bunnymund said.  
Jamie burst through the front door shouting, "Jack! Jack!" but the youth caught site of Jack's shattered expression. "What is it?" he asked, "It's Mavis, isn't it?"  
"Ye-" Jack started but instead trailed to, "How do you know about me and Mavis?"  
"I'm ten, not stupid," Jamie said, "But what happened?"  
Jack sighed, "I was an idiot and let Pitch kidnap her.  
"I wanna come with you to rescue her," Jamie said.  
"You can't," Bunnymund jumped in, "It's too dangerous." Jamie looked at him and understanding flooded his face. He looked disappointed, but said, "Ok. Just help my cousin." All the Guardians nodded.  
"Ah... How sentimental," said a malicious voice. Pitch was standing on the roof.  
Jack glared at him, "Jamie, get inside and stay there." Jamie ran to the house, but only because Jack told him too. He wasn't afraid of Pitch.  
"Where is she?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.  
"Where's who? I mean I see so many different people-"  
"Mavis!" Jack all but screamed.  
"Oh," Pitch said, sounding bored, "Her... Don't worry. She safe. At the moment."  
"Where is she?" Jack asked again through gritted teeth.  
"You want her?" he asked, inspecting his nails,"Come and meet me at the place where we met before, Jack. Maybe we can work something out." Then he vanished. Jack sighed heavily and started to pace.  
"Jack," Tooth started quietly, "What was he talking about?"  
"The place Pitch asked me to join him," Jack explained, "Oh gosh, she'll freeze up there..." Jack went on and on babbling.  
"Jack!'' North said, "Calm down! We will get her back.'' Jack took a deep breathe and nodded with his eyes closed. They went back to the sleigh and headed to the meeting place.


	22. Chapter 22: The Meeting

I know, I know. It's been a while. **I**'**m Sorry!**

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

The image of Jack's shattered expression was forever ingrained in Mavis's memory. Even if she had only seen it in a nightmare. That's what Pitch had done. Nothing too drastic, but still cruel. How many times did Mavis have to watch her mother die? Or her friend, Avril, fight to protect both of them? (Long story.) Or Jack's face bear weight it never should? Mavis relived old nightmares too. Being trapped in a castle guarded by a dragon, which she dreamed when she was young. She was also haunted by new nightmares, like Jack melting. She wasn't even sure if Jack could melt, but it didn't make the thought any less terrifying. However, something made it impossible for the nightmares to destroy Mavis's belief in the Guardians. Even though it seemed naive to put her faith in hope, wonder, and fun, she did and a light shown in her that could never be extinguished, no matter how fearful she got.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

* * *

"There!" Jack yelled, pointing. There was the large snowy cliff. As they dove Jack caught site of a limp figure huddled in the snow.  
"Mavis!" he yelled, flying towards the figure collapsed on the snow.  
"Jack!" Bunnymud called attempting to grab the hood of Jack's coat, "It could be a trap!" But Jack couldn't hear anything anymore. He had reached the ground. Jack fell to the snow and shook Mavis, trying to wake her.  
"No, he murmured, "C'mon Mavis... Wake up...Please." Jack lifted her head into his lap, brushing the hair out of her face. Her eyes opened slightly, "Huh?" Jack sighed in relief, then bent his head down to kiss her forehead. "Jack," she whispered.  
"Yeah," he asked with a small laugh, relieved she was alright.  
"You have to go," she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's a trap."  
"She's right, Jack," Tooth said, "We should go." Jack nodded and picked Mavis up, bridal style. He flew upward, not wanting to walk, but something grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Mavis flew out of his arms as he hit the snow. He tried to reach her but just then a hand curled tightly around the roots of his hair.  
"Anybody tries anything the little girl gets it," Pitch said. Everybody froze. No one knew what to do.  
"Now, Jack and I will only be a minute," he said pulling Jack by the hair into the ditch where he had once thrown him. But this time Jack didn't care how he was getting out. He wanted to make sure Mavis got out of this.

* * *

**Narrator**

* * *

Once Pitch pulled Jack away a force-field type thing surrounded us, keeping us from the ledge of the ditch, and the sled. Bunny walked (or is it hoped?) over to Mavis, making sure she was ok.  
"She's completely unconscious," he said.  
"Is she injured?" North asked. Bunnymund looked annoyed, "Do I look like a doctor to you?"  
"Boys! Shut up!" Tooth yelled.  
"How do we get to Jack?" she asked. No one said anything, but they were all too busy looking at Tooth to realize Mavis was glowing.


	23. Chapter 23: Together Again

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack's head ached from the pressure of Pitch dragging him by his hair. Once he had been thrown to the ground, Nightmare sand slapped across his ankles, wrists, and waist like whips. The rope-like strands lifted him up so he faced Pitch. Jack's teeth clenched and he glared into Pitch's smiling face. If looks could kill, Jack thought.  
"Well, Jack, here we are again," Pitch said.  
"What do u want?" Jack growled.  
"Ah, Jack, always so immature. Not that I'm surprised. You always were a child. Even your little girlfriend is juvenile," Pitch drawled.  
"You shut up about her!" Jack yelled, and for a second Pitch looked scared. However, that fear was short-lived because he then shot sand into Jack's mouth, effectively cutting off any further argument. Jack glared even more after that.  
"Listen Jack!" Pitch yelled, "I want you to join me and if you don't agree you and that little girl is gonna-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence. A shepherd's crook had made contact with Pitch's head.  
"That's for messing with my boyfriend," Mavis said, looking as angry as she could possibly get. Then her eyes looked up from Pitch's unconscious form to Jack's face. Her hands dropped his staff and she grasped his face in her hands.  
"Are you ok?" she asked. Jack's hands wrapped around her wrists as he smiled and nodded. He slipped her hands off his face and let them fall to his shoulders. With his newly freed hands he gently rested his hands onto her neck and kissed her. When he came up for air, he asked, "How did you get down here?"  
"I flew," she said mischievously. Jack looked at her in surprise, taking every part of her. Somethings were new. She was in a dark blue strapless dress paired with Capri leggings that were a slightly lighter shade of blue. Also, she was barefoot. However, her hair, eyes, and skin tone stayed the same. Jack was pleased about this lack of change, but the others made his heart soar with pleasure. Mavis was his. Forever now.  
"C'mon," he said grabbing her hand with his right and wrapping the other around her waist before flying up.

* * *

**Mavis's POV**

* * *

When Mavis woke up she was very disoriented. She raised her head off the snow and found she wasn't particularly cold. She was actually quite comfortable. Reluctantly, she stood up and stars danced in her vision from getting up too quickly. Before he vision cleared, she heard a startled gasp. Or was it gasps? Finally, her vision cleared and she saw four surprised Guardians before her.  
"What?!" she asked, kinda offended. What was wrong with her? Why were they stating so intently? It was Sandy that caught her attention first with an arrow floating above his head, pointing down. Mavis followed the suggestion and looked down. Instead of her P!nk concert t-shirt, black parka, jeans, and converse, she was barefoot, in a dark blue dress and lighter blue Capri leggings. Ugh, she thought. She hated dresses. But then she realized that the dress wasn't a big deal. Surprise flooded her features. Holy cow! She was a spirit now. An immortal spirit.  
"Where's Jack?" Mavis asked.  
"Pitch took 'im down there," said Bunnymund pointing.  
"But there's an energy wall keeping us from him," North said. Mavis narrowed her eyes, scanning the horizon. She walked over to the edge of the energy wall and held out both arms. The energy circled around her fingers and wrists. The blue, lightning-like strands continued to circle Mavis' arms until tit reached her shoulders. They circled thrice around her shoulders before disappearing, and the energy that licked its way across her body was replaced by Jack's staff. Ignoring the shock stares from the Guardians, she flew down to Jack. She saw Pitch taunting him, and somehow she knew it was quickly going to physical blows. Not wanting to see that she wound the staff behind her head and let it snap forward. The blow hit Pitch directly in his right ear. _Instant concussion,_ Mavis thought angrily.  
"That's for messing with my boyfriend."


	24. Chapter 24: The end for now

**Sorry about the lack of updating... I really don't have an excuse... Oh well. Enjoy the last chapter of ****Pitch Returns. **** *****_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE/CHAPTER. PLEASE READ!_**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

Jack had never been happier. Here he was, the guy who was usually alone, alone for 300 years, had a partner in crime. Well, maybe Mavis was a little more than that to Jack.  
As they flew upward, Jack taking the lead, the landed softly in the snow, falling under the gazes of four startled Guardians. Jack decided to play it safe, and waved at them before running his fingers through his hair. Mavis snorted quietly, rolling her eyes. He gave her a playful nudge and she gave him a look that said, "Really?" all over it. Jack smiled, and new she wasn't one to be trifled with. It was kind of a comforting thought. The girlfriend who was sweet and beautiful, could take care of herself. Mavis seemed to have proved that a lot. She looked fragile, but she wasn't. Jack loved that about her.

The Guardians stared at them in shock.  
"What happened?" Tooth asked. Jack explained the whole thing, never taking his gaze off of Mavis.  
"So let me get this straight," Bunnymund said, "you hit the boogie man in the back of the head with a staff the had magical properties. Hit him?''  
"Yeah, because I know how to use it," Mavis said sarcastically. Jack kissed he hair for the comment.  
"Looks like she's picking up her boyfriend's habits," said North, amused.  
"Shut up!" Bunnymund yelled. Tooth smiled, "So you're with us forever now?"  
"Guess so," Mavis said.  
"Wonder what powers she's got?" Bunny said.  
"Frost," said Tooth like it should have been obvious.  
"How can you tell?" North asked.  
"The frost gathering on her dress where her fingertips are touching the fabric," Tooth said, obviously mentally face-palming. Mavis giggled.  
"C'mon, let's go home," Jack said.  
"Ah yes, let's" North started, but Jack said, "I've got this North." He smiled and nodded.

Jack waited until the other Guardians had left, then pulled Mavis onto his back.  
"What the-"she asked but Jack told her it would be hard for her to fly very far because it was a new ability. Jack knew she saw through the excuse and knew he just wanted to hold her, but she allowed it. He flew her back to the lake, and all was well for that moment, for a year actually, but then that year ended, and darker times came.

* * *

Ok, Guys that's the last chapter. Never fear there will be a sequel so if you are interested check it out. Thanks for reading and sticking with it. I'm going to go through and edit all the chapters before posting the new story, and i'll out up a link attacked to this story. I'll let you know when the sequel is posted.


End file.
